The Prodigy
1990–1991 This logo was used only on tickets and the unreleased drummer tape from 1990. 1990–1996 This logo was used for there uniforms from earlier raves then later left as a sticker in their catalogue till 1996. 1991 This logo was seen on the charly music video and on a info paper to promote Everybody in the Place. File Jun 24, 10 41 36 PM.jpeg|This is the promo paper talking about Everybody in the Place back in 1991 1991–1996, 2001 (Expanded, US), 2008 (Expanded, UK) From their singles, such as Charly, Everybody In the Place, Fire / Jericho, Out Of Space, and Wind It Up (Rewound), and their first album, Experience. It made a surprise appearance in the expanded edition of Experience, titled Experience: Expanded, released in June 19, 2001 in US and in August 4, 2008 in UK. It was also used on the cassette for Music for the Jilted Generation and was used on the Kosh cassettes reprints. THE PRODIGY LOGO CHARLY.png|Logo used for Charly cover. THE PRODIGY LOGO EITP.png|Logo used for Everybody In The Place cover. THE PRODIGY LOGO fire.png|Logo used for Fire/Jericho cover. THE PRODIGY LOGO OOS.png|Logo used for Out Of Space cover. THE PRODIGY LOGO WIU.png|Logo used for Wind It Up Cover. THE PRODIGY LOGO WIU SHIRT1.png|Logo used on a prodigy shirt Liam Howlett Worn on the Wind It Up music video. 1993–1994 This logo was made for flyers and on the EP's named One Love and No Good (Start the Dance)'. 1994–1996, 2008 This logo is the bulgy version of the previous logo. From their singles, such as One Love, No Good (Start the Dance), Voodoo People, and Poison, and their second album, Music for the Jilted Generation. It was made a surprise appearance in its re-release, More Music for the Jilted Generation. 1995–1996 This is the first logo to use the "Ant" logo as the main symbol. This logo was only used for merchandise and the title of electronic punks. This is the smaller version of the logo. 1996–2004, 2012 From their singles, such as Firestarter, Breathe, and Smack My B***h Up, and their third album, The Fat of the Land. It was made a surprise appearance in its 2012 Reissue Bonus EP, The Added Fat EP. large_3 (1).png|This logo was used for the stage background around 1996-1997 1999 This logo was only used on Prodigy Present: The Dirtchamber Sessions Volume One. 2001–2002, 2004–2005 From Baby's Got a Temper and AONO V1. The only time they use this logo is on the promo DVD of the music video of spitfire and the "O" of the logo was used as a background on the stage and the Baby's Got a Temper EP. 2004–2008 From their singles Girls, Hotride and Spitfire. It was used on the website under 'past intro' from 2005 on the clock. 2005–2008 This was used in "Their Law The Singles" and the remixes. 2008–2009 This was used as a demo logo on merchandise and flyers till the 2009 logo came around. 2009–present When the prodigy announced the new website this was the new logo they used, they still use it to this day. 2015–present This logo is a little edited with a sharp "h" and got a look that it was painted. 2017 They are using this for the announcement for their 2017 UK Tour and Black Friday sale. Category:Music Category:Electronic musicians Category:Musicians from the United Kingdom Category:Bands Category:Bands from the United Kingdom Category:Maverick Records Category:Warner Bros. Records Category:Elektra Records Category:XL Recordings Category:Bands from England Category:BMG